Hogwarts, puesto de avanzada de mortífagos
by sally-malfoy
Summary: ¿Os imagináis que sucedería si los mortífagos tomaran Hogwarts? ¿Y si ni Harry ni Dumbledore estuvieran en él? Los slytherins se pavonean por el colegio sintiéndose los dueños del mundo, sobre todo cierto rubio. Las torturas a los Gryffindor comenzaran a
1. Harry tiene que irse

**HARRY TIENE QUE IRSE.**

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba llena de bullicio. El largo día había terminado y con él se habían acabado los exámenes. Los alumnos estaban de celebración y, pese a que la noche parecía hacerse dueña del día, no por eso el ánimo exaltado de los jóvenes decaía.

- Creo que he suspendido adivinación. – dijo Harry, aunque preocupado, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pues en mi caso es más fácil. Yo estoy seguro de que suspendí. – confesó Ron animado.

Unos cuantos compañeros se rieron de los dos amigos. Pero a términos generales, todos estaban demasiado ocupados con las bromas de los gemelos Weasley. George se acercó a Harry y a Ron con una bandeja repleta de suculentos manjares, que ofreció con rostro afable.

- ¿De dónde habéis sacado todo esto? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Los elfos… ya sabes como son. Fred y yo contábamos con esta fiesta y nos encargamos de que no faltase de nada. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro pecoso.

Harry rio removiéndose en el sofá. Ron, por el contrario, a pesar de sentirse sumamente alegre por el fin de las interminables tardes de estudio, echaba en falta la presencia de alguien en aquella fiesta. Aunque por otro lado, de estar ella presente, la fiesta se clausuraría. Sus pensamientos eran contradictorios, quería que la fiesta no acabara nunca, sentirse pleno rodeado de sus amigos, y sin embargo le faltaba ella, pero eran dos mundos distintos, ella y la diversión, la diversión y ella. Mundos aparte. Sin percatarse, Ron sonrió.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Harry divertido ante la sonrisa bobalicona de su amigo.

- Ese tipo de pensamientos no son apropiados para un prefecto como tú. – bromeó George.

- Qué importa – respondió Ron que seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

George y Harry se rieron, devolviendo a Ron a la realidad. Estaba pensando en el reflejo del sol en su cabello, pensando en sus ojos siempre fijos en los libros, en sus muecas de superioridad exasperante. Pero ante todo, pensaba en ella.

- ¡Solo pensaba! – se defendió Ron más ruborizado que el color de su cabello.

- Y eso es una gran noticia, no sabía que supieras hacerlo. – dijo Fred mordaz, que se había acercado hasta ellos.

- Dejadlo en paz. – intervino Ginny poniendo paz de por medio.

Harry fijó sus ojos en ella, no la había oído entrar en la Sala Común. Traía la cara enrojecida por el frío, ya que afuera nevaba, anunciando la proximidad de la Navidad. Dos trenzas bailaban juguetonas a cada lado de su redonda cara y sus pecas achispaban sus rasgos. Harry se sorprendió observando el cuerpo de la pelirroja en su completo y haciendo un compendio de pros y contras. Desvió la mirada de Ginny cuando se percató de que estaba siendo un poco indiscreto, Ginny no parecía haberlo notado, pero un descuido como este y sería descubierto en su detallado examen de la chica.

Ginny, por su parte, sí notó los ojos verdes de Harry clavados en ella, explorando minuciosamente cada detalle de su bien formado cuerpo. No pudo por menos sorprenderse pero al mismo tiempo se sintió nerviosa. No era estúpida y era consciente de los cambios que en su cuerpo se habían obrado durante este último año, pero no por ello la reacción del mejor amigo de su hermano, por el que siempre se había sentido atraída, la había pillado prevenida.

Los ojos de Harry en su cuerpo eran fuego, y en realidad era fuego lo que ella sentía. Sentía como se ardía en deseos por dentro, en deseos de besarle, en deseos de hacer realidad sus sueños. Sueños ocultos, sueños infantiles, sueños ya demasiado soñados, pero no por ello gastados, sueños de entre sueños… su amor platónico haciéndose realidad.

La disputa por el súbito enrojecimiento sin razón aparente se apagó en seguida, pues el interés de los chicos y chicas se desviaba hacia otras cosas más interesantes. La música comenzaba a sonar en la Sala Común. No demasiado alta, pues tenían miedo de que los profesores la oyeran y detuvieran la fiesta, pero si se oía. Los sofás y la mesa habían sido apartados, y ahora, en el centro, bailaban divertidos los alumnos más atrevidos. Otros lo hacían en pareja. Mientras algunos se dedicaban a ocupar las esquinas charlando sobre temas banales, sobre el futuro…

Un ruido más alto que la música de la fiesta, más alto que el murmullo de las conversaciones, más fuera de lugar que toda la diversión que en la sala se encerraba, puso a alerta a los gryffindors. La puerta de la Sala Común crujió, abriéndose de pronto, sin dar tiempo, apenas, a organizar un poco el caos que reinaba en el lugar. Tan solo los gemelos reaccionaron a tiempo para silenciar la música y esconder la comida, todo ello antes de que la presencia autoritaria de la profesora McGonagall irrumpiera en la sala.

- ¿Qué es esto? – exigió saber con su voz potente.

Silencio. El anterior jolgorio fue sustituido por un mutismo de culpabilidad.

- ¿Dónde están los prefectos? – preguntó impasible ante la mudez de los chicos.

Ron emergió de entre las sombras, haciéndose cargo de la situación como buenamente podía.

- ¿Y la señorita Granger? – inquirió molesta.

- Ella no sabe nada de la fiesta. – argumentó Ron en defensa de su amiga. – Se encontraba mal y no vino a la Sala Común. – mintió, en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba Hermione, y eso que no pocas veces se lo había preguntado en la noche.

McGonagall frunció los labios en un mohín muy típico de ella, denotando su disgusto.

- Encuéntrela. – Ordenó, y luego se giró mirando a todos de mal talante y añadió.

- ¡Recojan todo este desorden y limpien la sala! ¡Quiero verlo todo tal y como estaba antes! ¡Y seguidamente váyanse a sus habitaciones!

Los leones se dispusieron a acatar las órdenes de la jefa de su casa a la mayor velocidad posible, con una sonrisa triste; sonrisa, puesto que no les había bajado puntos y triste, porque la diversión ya se había terminado.

- Potter, usted venga conmigo. – ordenó.

Harry la siguió entre encantado y desorientado. No tenía ni idea de porque tenía que irse con McGonagall, que él recordara no había hecho nada malo. Pero agradecía el hecho de librarse de limpiar la Sala Común con sus compañeros.

Harry observó la cara de su profesora mientras ambos recorrían los pasillos a pasos largos, intentando adivinar por su expresión a donde se dirigían, puesto que por la cara que ella traía, no sería de su agrado que le preguntara.

Su curiosidad se satisfizo cuando la profesora se detuvo delante de la gárgola que daba paso al despacho de Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall musitó en bajo la contraseña para que Harry no la oyera y la gárgola se movió mostrando la entrada al despacho del director de Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall empujó al gryffindor al interior del despacho, se despidió de él y se marchó por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, tal y como había venido.

Dumbledore esperaba a Harry de pie, situado justo enfrente de la jaula de Fawkes, el preciado ave fénix.

- Harry, pasa sin miedo. – dijo Dumbledore con voz paternal.

Harry se acercó al anciano. Automáticamente acarició a Fawkes, recordando de lo mucho que le había servido el simpático pájaro, le debía la vida. Sus ojos esmeralda se toparon con la mirada celeste del director, y ante ese contacto, supo que lo que Dumbledore tenía que decirle, era importante.

- Te lo voy a decir sin más preámbulos: tienes que irte de Hogwarts. – dijo Dumbledore por fin. Había estado batallando con el modo de transmitirle la noticia a Harry y, pese a que tenía una idea formada en la mente, al encontrarse frente a la mirada del gryffindor, todas sus ideas se habían ido al traste.

- ¿Irme? ¿Irme a dónde? ¿Por qué? – las preguntas empezaron a dispararse de labios de Harry.

- Corres peligro y tienes que prepararte.

- ¿Prepararme? ¿Prepararme para qué? – preguntó Harry inútilmente.

Harry conocía las respuestas de antemano, y sin embargo formulaba igualmente las inservibles preguntas. No esperaba encontrarse con la realidad tan pronto. Hacía todavía muy poco tiempo que se había recuperado de la muerte de su padrino, y esperaba que la tregua fuera aún mayor, tanto se había convencido con esa idea que había llegado a pensar que había soñado con haber escuchado la profecía al completo, guiado por los recuerdos de Dumbledore.

Los ojos del amable director se empañaron de tristeza.

- La segunda parte de la profecía está a punto de cumplirse, Harry, y tienes que descubrir cuales son tus poderes ocultos, cual es tu fuerza oculta.

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún poder oculto! – protestó Harry al igual que la primera vez que había recibido la noticia. - ¡No lo tenía entonces y tampoco lo tengo ahora!

- Si lo tienes y tienes que descubrirlo ya. Por eso debemos irnos. Sé de alguien que te ayudará a sacar a la luz tu talento oculto, pero no está en Hogwarts, ni tampoco en Londres, por eso nos vamos. – dijo el anciano.

- Entonces, ¿usted se viene conmigo? – inquirió Harry esperanzado.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y quien se hará cargo de la escuela? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape, se harán cargo de ella en conjunto. – respondió Dumbledore.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – preguntó Harry, que, de una vez por todas, sentía que ya nada podía hacer para luchar contra su destino ya escrito.

- Dudo que el nombre te sirviera de mucho y, para ti, es mucho más fácil que lo desconozcas. – contestó el director.

- Está bien. – respondió abatido a su vez.

Ron corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad preguntándose una y otra vez donde estaría Hermione. Desde que habían tenido el examen de Historia de la Magia, a última hora lectiva de la tarde, no la había vuelto a ver.

Hacía tiempo que Hermione se encontraba muy extraña, no se la veía ni por la biblioteca, algo le estaba sucediendo. Y lo peor de todo. Ni confiaba en él ni en Harry para que la apoyasen, porque a pesar de la insistencia de ambos, Hermione se encerraba en sí misma, e incluso evitaba ahora encontrarse a solas con ellos por miedo a que la acosasen a preguntas que ella no pensaba responder.

Ron pensaba en sus múltiples reacciones ante la situación de Hermione. Primero se había enfadado, porque Hermione no confiaba en su criterio, y ella también se había enfadado con él, claro. Después había empezado a elucubrar sobre las posibles causas de su extraño comportamiento y, a base de nombrarle unas cuantas, había conseguido que Hermione se pusiera a llorar.

¿Por qué nunca Hermione lo veía como lo que en realidad era? Un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, y si cabe… algo más.

Ron suspiró intentando meterse en la piel de la chica, para poder encontrarla, deseaba de veras volver a verla, y eso que hacía pocas horas que había estado con ella, pero aún así la añoraba. Además, McGonagall la estaba buscando.

Acudió a los baños de las chicas de los diferentes pisos, incluidos a los de las prefectas y al de Mirtle la Llorona, pero no la halló allí. Luego visitó el lago, la cabaña de Hagrid… empezaba a anochecer y todavía sin rastro de Hermione, la preocupación de Ron por la chica empezaba a llegar a límites inimaginables.

Finalmente acudió a su hermana menor, Ginny, comprendiendo que si alguien en el mundo podía desentrañar los complejos mecanismos de la mente de la castaña, desde luego esa era Ginny. Para poder entrar a su cuarto, Ron tuvo que saltarse unas cuantas normas escolares, pero el hecho de ser prefecto y su noble causa, le favorecían, aún en el caso de tener que entrar en la habitación de unas chicas que estaban en sus camas y que eran de un grado menor que él.

Ginny se despertó sintiendo como unas manos zarandeaban su cuerpo con suavidad, intentando arrancarla de los brazos de morfeo.

"Ahora que soñaba con Harry – pensó con fastidio."

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la imagen desenfocada del rostro pecoso de su hermano Ron.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos somnolienta.

- Shhhh – silenció Ron – Sal un momento, tengo que hablar contigo y yo no debería estar aquí.

Ginny asintió mientras salía de su cama con desgana, se calzaba sus zapatillas y se envolvía en una bata.

- ¿Qué me querías? – preguntó de nuevo cuando salió al pasillo donde su hermano la había estado esperando.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione? – preguntó directamente Ron.

Ginny, que no se esperaba eso, se inquietó visiblemente.

- Entonces tú lo sabes, ¿no? – dijo más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta. - McGonagall la está buscando.

- Yo… - Ginny dudaba. – En realidad no lo sé con seguridad.

- No mientas, nunca se te ha dado bien, gracias a merlín no has aprendido de Hermione.

Ginny suspiró.

- Va a matarme por esto pero…


	2. La despedida ¿qué te sucede, Hermione?

**LA DESPEDIDA… ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE, HERMIONE? (parte I)**

- Está en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. – dijo de un tirón Ginny.

- Gracias, no le diré que has sido tú. – respondió Ron aliviado, por fin tenía un lugar exacto donde buscar.

- No te molestes, lo sabrá de todos modos. – contestó Ginny en un suspiro.

Ron la miró compasivo y le deseó "buenas noches" mientras echaba a correr de nuevo por los pasillos en busca de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Recordaba más o menos donde estaba porque una vez había ido allí a buscar a Hannah Abbott para hacer un trabajo de Herbología.

Pero… ¿y la contraseña? ¡Cambiaban de contraseña cada semana! Ron dudó de si no sería mejor decirle a McGonagall donde se encontraba Hermione y que ella fuera a buscarla, así no seguiría infringiendo más normas, pero al final desechó la idea. Quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que Hermione estaba bien.

¿A qué había ido Hermione a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw? Esa era otra de las muchas preguntas que se le antojaban a Ron sin respuesta. No podría encontrarla… sería imposible que algún Ravenclaw anduviera merodeando a la una de la madrugada por los pasillos, pensó abatido. Pero lo imposible sucedió, Ron reconoció una figura femenina a distancia y corrió a su encuentro.

- Luna, menos mal que te encuentro. – dijo sin resuello por la carrera. – Tienes que decirme la contraseña de tu casa, Hermione está en tu Sala Común y la profesora McGonagall la está buscando.

Luna no pareció sorprenderse demasiado por la información, se limitó a mirar detenidamente a Ron como si tuviera algo interesante que ocultar bajo su piel, como intentando atravesar con su mirada la barrera del cuerpo y poder observar con facilidad su alma.

- Sí, Hermione está en la Sala Común, la vi. – dijo Luna al fin.

Ron intentó no poner los ojos en blanco, pero en verdad que Lunática Lovegood lo estaba desquiciando.

- Eso ya lo sé, solo quiero entrar a buscarla. – dijo intentando no perder la paciencia.

- Yo de ti me pensaría mucho el entrar en esa Sala. – continuó Luna. – No te va a gustar lo que vas a ver dentro.

¿No te va a gustar lo que vas a ver dentro? ¿Pero de qué demonios le estaba hablando Luna? Si pensaba que con esa afirmación convencería a Ron Weasley se estaba equivocando, pues el hecho de que algo malo pudiera estar pasando allí dentro, en el lugar en el que se encontraba Hermione, que algo malo le pudiera estar pasando a ella, lo convencieron todavía más.

- Me da igual, dame ya la contraseña. – respondió automáticamente Ron.

- "Albert Einstein" – recitó Luna. – Los Ravenclaws no tenemos nada en contra de los muggles.- agregó al ver la cara de extrañeza de Ron, pues no sabía quien era Einstein.

Ron se despidió de Luna y se colocó enfrente al retrato que daba entrada a la Sala Común. A diferencia del de Gryffindor, el personaje del cuadro era un centauro, criaturas fascinantes por su sabiduría, de ahí que se colocase en la Casa de Ravenclaw.

Ron reveló la contraseña al centauro y este se movió dejando un agujero similar al de la señora gorda, permitiendo así la entrada del Gryffindor.

Lo que Ron vio al entrar, lo dejó perplejo. Sintió como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada especialmente violenta en la boca del estómago. Había estado preocupado durante semanas por Hermione, porque siempre la había querido, porque nunca se había atrevido a decírselo, preocupado, preocupado.

Y ahora estaba horrorizado. La sangre dejó de fluir por sus venas y oía el latido furioso de su corazón, diciéndole que eso no podía estarle pasando, que todo tenía que ser un malentendido.

Pero no, ahí estaba ella, la que tanto quería, por la que hubiese dado su vida, ahí, traidora, sucia traidora. La rabia y el dolor que sintió Ron en ese momento no tenían manera de salir a la superficie. Se había quedado paralizado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse. Ira, desesperación y después… nada. No había forma de mitigar el dolor, de curar el daño. Todo eso sentía Ron, todo eso a un mismo tiempo, y sin embargo, no dejó traslucir ninguna de sus emociones, tan solo la ira se manifestó en las palabras del pelirrojo, que salieron de su boca cargadas de odio, sin que éste se percatara de ese detalle.

- La profesora McGonagall te está buscando. – dijo con la mayor frialdad de que fue capaz.

Hermione se separó de inmediato de Justin, el prefecto de Ravenclaw, con un aura de culpabilidad intensa. No fue capaz de mirar a Ron a los ojos, avergonzada como estaba de su comportamiento, pero sin embargo, el pelirrojo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y tampoco a Justin.

Hermione se levantó del sofá, para entonces, ya el rubor cubría intensamente todo su rostro. También tenía ganas de llorar. Del pacto que había sellado con Justin, nadie tenía que haber sabido nada. Nada de nada. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo por miedo a encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de Ron. ¿Cómo podía haberle pasado esto? ¿Cómo y por qué? Ella sabía bien lo que Ron sentía y eso no era todo, era un sentimiento compartido, afín. Lo había sabido desde el baile, desde aquella disputa en el baile, en 4º año. Había disfrutado haciéndolo sufrir, con Viktor Krum, por no quererla, porque no era justo que no la quisiera. Fue entonces, cuando discutieron, cuando Hermione tuvo la certeza de que Ron se había sentido tan mal como ella y supo que eso era por algo. Antes, cada día que se levantaba por la mañana, un pensamiento que la atormentaba le rondaba la mente: "no me quiere".

Salió tras Ron de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw sin decir palabra, no sabía que decir. Ron tampoco parecía encontrar las palabras exactas para transmitirle todo lo que sentía ahora, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer decir nada. Dolor, sufrimiento, desconsuelo, decepción…. una profunda decepción.

Anduvieron largo rato por los interminables pasillos de la escuela, camino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Los dos mantenían un silencio espeso, molesto, incómodo, pero ninguno se atrevía a romperlo. Sabían que si hablaban, el orgullo se interpondría, como siempre. Nunca resulta fácil hablar de los sentimientos.

Pero para cuando se encontraban enfrente del umbral de la puerta que Hermione debía traspasar, donde Ron la dejaría para marcharse a su cuarto, ella decidió hablar. Quizás porque sabía que sino lo hacía ahora, probablemente esas explicaciones nunca llegarían. Y su amigo, su mejor amigo, sí se las merecía.

- Ron, yo… - musitó Hermione sin saber como empezar.

- Tienes que entrar. – cortó Ron arisco.

Hermione no se echó atrás con el trato brusco del pelirrojo, sabía muy bien como era. Tenía que hablar ahora o nunca.

- Justin me está enseñando a convertirme en animaga a cambio de que esté con él.- dijo Hermione atropelladamente. Esperaba la reacción de Ron, el cataclismo, los gritos, algo que… nunca llegó.

- Un trato estupendo. – dijo con evidente ironía. – Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo, que te alejarías de nosotros por tus estúpidas metas. Nunca pensé que me harías esto… - añadió ya bajando el tono de voz, casi avergonzado. – Quieres llegar alto, quieres ser la mejor… tranquila… a este paso lo lograrás, sacrificando cualquier cosa por el camino, aunque esa cosa seamos tus amigos. Triunfarás en la vida, Hermione, estoy seguro de ello, pero que pena que para entonces no tengas nadie con quien compartir tu éxito.

Ron se marchó apresuradamente por el pasillo, sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía que no sería lo suficientemente fuerte si lo hacía.

Hermione se quedó helada. Las palabras de Ron le resonaban en los oídos, su semblante serio, su indiferencia… no sabía que era lo que más le había dolido de ello. No quería ver a McGonagall, no podía verla. Se marchó rumbo a su habitación y se metió en ella con sigilo, intentando no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto. Corrió las cortinas, y en cuanto hubo enterrado su rostro en la almohada, rompió a llorar. Las lágrimas descendían vertiginosas y silenciosas por su cara, encontrando su fin en las suaves sábanas de la cama, las cuales comenzaban a humedecerse.

Lloraba. El viento azotaba los cristales de la habitación pero nadie parecía despertarse. Sus lamentos eran sigilosos, al igual que el aire, y se morían en sus labios de modo que solo ella misma podía oírlos. Se sintió tal y como Ron le había dicho que se quedaría. Se sintió sola. Soledad y dolor. El dolor a solas. Escondida llorando.

No lloraba tan solo porque había desilusionado a un amigo, sino porque lo que éste le había dicho era cierto. Tenía razón. Llevaba un mes viéndose a escondidas con Justin.

Se sentía sucia, rastrera. ¿Por qué había aceptado el trato? ¿Tan desesperada estaba? Cada sollozo más fuerte que el anterior. ¡Tenía que demostrarle al mundo lo que valía! ¡Demostrar que podía hacer grandes cosas a pesar de su sangre! Y sin embargo… ¿qué estaba dispuesta a dar a cambio de ello?

Sintió dos personalidades, dos "yo", dos voces distintas hablándole en la cabeza.

Una se sentía culpable, dolida, arrepentida, esa voz que daba la razón a las dolorosas palabras del pelirrojo.

Otra le decía cosas que la hacían sentir mejor, pero igualmente sola, sin Ron, esa voz que declaraba que Ron nunca podría entenderla ya que el no tenía que luchar contra los impedimentos de la vida. Su sangre estaba "limpia". ¿Qué quería decir limpia?

Sangre granate, sangre líquida, sangre, sangre… ¿qué diferencia había?

Hermione se durmió tarde, luchando con las ideas en su aturdida cabeza.

Pinchazos de dolor. Traición. Hermione lo estaba matando en vida y cierto era que la seguía amando como la primera vez, más si cabe, sabiendo que en estos momentos lo necesitaba más que nunca. Pero no podía ir con ella, no podía consolarla, no podía… porque sabía que en cada abrazo de la chica, sentiría los brazos traición, que en cada caricia que le regalase, sentiría el tacto de una piel echa de mentiras.

Quería que su Hermione volviese, aquella chica estudiosa, obsesiva, pero que se acordaba de sus amigos siempre que podía. Aquella que quebrantaba las normas por ellos. Aquella Gryffindor, valiente y firme, que comprendía que la amistad era el mayor valor por encima de todos. Que con una sonrisa de suficiencia se conformaba, que no necesitaba mayor demostración para decirle al mundo cuán valiosa era. Hermione… al fin… su Hermione.

Se había prometido no derramar una sola lágrima, pero al pensar en todas esas cosas, no pudo evitarlo. Lloraba como un niño. Porque así era como se sentía, sin ella, sin ella era un niño pequeño a la deriva, sin ella que le mostraba como era el mundo, con la belleza que había en él y también sus injusticias, ella que le enseñaba a vivir. Sin ella estaba perdido. Perdido y solo. Tan sola como lo estaba ella.

Pero era por voluntad propia. No podía ser flexible. No debía ceder ante la mirada de la chica, porque entonces Hermione volvería a olvidarse del valor de la amistad, volvería a perderse entre sus montones de libros, pero no con la intención de divertirse o ayudarse a entender el mundo, sino con la intención de prosperar en la vida, dándolo todo por poder. Entregándose por completo a la grandeza, olvidando para siempre que los detalles pequeños son los que brindan la felicidad verdadera.

La mañana amaneció soleada, como una burla para la tormenta interna de dos personas unidas por un hilo cada vez más fino, a punto de resquebrajarse, en fin, dos almas que son un alma, compartiendo un mismo dolor, sintiéndose unidas por el sufrimiento y separadas por la causa que lo provocó.

Un mes de distanciamiento, un mes de comportamientos extraños, un mes de preocupación, un mes de preguntas con respuestas vagas, insatisfactorias, ese mes había sido así para Ron Weasley.

Un mes de mentiras, excusas, escabullirse, culpabilidad, sabiendo que no hacía lo correcto, sabiendo que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, ese mes había sido así para Hermione Granger.

Hermione contemplaba sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados del llanto en el espejo del baño. Intentaba disimular con una leve capa de maquillaje los estragos de una noche de insomnio. Cuando comprobó que, por mucho que se esforzara, se notarían igual las faltas horas de sueño, se dio por vencida y salió del baño dejando paso a Parvati, la cual ya llevaba un buen rato aporreando la puerta.

La castaña se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme del colegio, la blusa mal abrochada y el pelo completamente alborotado. Definitivamente tenía un mal aspecto. Tomó una bocanada de aire intentando que, además de oxígeno para los pulmones, inhalase algo de fuerzas para su ánimo cansado. Luego salió del cuarto sin despedirse de sus compañeras, con la idea en mente de visitar a la jefa de la su casa antes de que empezaran las clases. Todavía tenía media hora por delante antes de pociones con los Slytherin. La perspectiva de una clase tan horrible a primera hora de la mañana y sin haber pegado ojo en toda la noche no le agradaba en absoluto, pero sabía que no debía faltar a clase.

La profesora McGonagall la recibió en su despacho de manera amable, ofreciéndole, como siempre hacía con sus alumnos, una galleta de tritón de jengibre.

- ¿Para qué quería verme ayer a la noche, profesora? – preguntó Hermione directamente, sabía que media hora no era demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Para qué? – exclamó la profesora sin dar crédito a sus oídos. - ¿Es que no sabe la fiesta que se formó en la Sala Común de Gryffindor en su ausencia?

Hermione, que se había llevado un pedacito de galleta a la boca, se atragantó al oír la noticia.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – inquirió entre toses.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la Prof. McGonagall con un resoplido burlón. – Creo que no necesito explicarle como se monta una fiesta. Y en cuanto al momento, no sé que estaría haciendo en ese momento usted señorita, pero como prefecta de Gryffindor, su deber era impedir que la fiesta tuviera lugar, y en caso de no serle posible, avisarme inmediatamente.

Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No tenía ni la menor idea de la fiesta porque en cuanto había acabado su horario escolar había acudido a ver a Justin. ¡Y Ron no le había dicho nada! ¡Debería haberla avisado del motivo por el cual McGonagall quería verla!

"¡Será estúpido! – pensó con rabia."

- Yo… lo siento, estuve ocupada en la biblioteca y… - se excusó Hermione con frases entrecortadas.

- No se moleste en explicármelo. Solo espero que no vuelva ocurrir, sencillamente esperaba mucho más de usted. – contestó la profesora secamente.

Hermione asintió silenciosa, disponiéndose a abandonar el despacho.

- Otra cosa señorita Granger. – dijo la prof. McGonagall antes de que la chica hubiera tocado la puerta. – Debería saber que el señor Potter se marchará del colegio en compañía del director Albus Dumbledore. En la ausencia de ambos, Severus Snape y yo ejerceremos la función del director en conjunto. Creo que le corresponde saberlo. – anunció ella.

- ¿A dónde se van? ¿Y cuándo? – preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

- No lo sé, para mayor seguridad el director creyó que no sería conveniente que lo supiera. – replicó la mujer. – Y cuando… lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe Harry? – inquirió Hermione.

- El señor Potter se enteró ayer a la noche, es lógico que no lo haya mencionado. Y referente a esto, no hable de ello con nadie más que no sea Potter, ¿entendido?

- Sí, pero…

- Me temo que usted tiene muchas preguntas y yo no dispongo del tiempo necesario para responderlas todas, hable con el señor Potter. – cortó secamente la jefa de Gryffindor.

La Gryffindor salió algo contrariada del despacho de la profesora, pero también aliviada, porque después de todo McGonagall no se había enfadado con ella. Hermione se maldijo por su imprudencia al entrar en el despacho de la mujer sin siquiera saber a lo que tenía que enfrentarse, y de paso, también maldijo a Ron por no haberla avisado.

Con pasos firmes se dirigió hasta las mazmorras, donde los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin comenzaban a agolparse ante el aula de Snape.

El profesor llegó tan solo unos instantes después que ella, abriendo la puerta de la clase y ordenando a los alumnos que entrasen en el aula de pociones ordenadamente.

Hermione se fue a colocar junto a Harry y Ron, evitando por todos los medios mirar a éste último. No hizo falta un gran esfuerzo por parte de la chica, porque al ver el lugar que ocupaba Hermione en la clase, el pelirrojo se cambió de sitio inmediatamente, yendo a sentarse al lado de Seamus y Dean.

- Traes muy mala cara, Hermione, ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

- No he dormido bien. – contestó la castaña evitando por todos los medios la mirada indagadora de su amigo.

- Se nota. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero no es eso, ¿verdad?, os habéis vuelto a pelear. – agregó mirando a Ron de reojo.

Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- ¿Por qué si puede saberse? ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? Ron no ha querido contarme nada. Tampoco ha dormido nada bien, ¿sabes?

La chica lo miró finalmente a los ojos, dispuesto a desahogar las penas con el único amigo que le quedaba, ya que a Ginny no podía hablarle, la había traicionado. Ya solo le quedaba él, el niño que vivió, él, que siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.

- Señor Potter, señorita Granger, hagan el favor de callarse, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Potter, siéntese con Longbottom y Granger, usted hará pareja con la señorita Parkinson.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Hermione mientras ésta ocupaba el asiento contiguo al suyo, Hermione se limitó a ignorar la existencia de la chica.

Snape acaba de crisparle los pocos nervios que le quedaban, interrumpiendo su conversación con Harry, la conversación que esperaba que se convirtiera en el único consuelo del día. Además quería conocer los detalles de su partida. Lo echaría de menos.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, es decir, Neville acabó en la enfermería y Gryffindor con unos cuantos puntos menos, restados, como no, de la manera más injusta posible.

Harry salió de la clase con la horrible risa de superioridad de Malfoy todavía repiqueteándole en los oídos.

- Como lo odio… - le dijo a Hermione con los dientes apretados.

- Yo también – le aseguró la muchacha sonriendo.

- Oye… creo que ibas a contarme algo. – le recordó el moreno.

- Sí… solo que no te enfades, ¿vale? – dijo ahora un poco inquieta porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar Harry.

El muchacho afirmó vehemente.

- Este mes… que siempre me preguntabais que hacía y a donde iba… que qué me pasaba… que si estaba rara…

- No hace falta que sigas, ya lo sé, ya sé que estás con Justin. – informó Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en todo este tiempo? – inquirió molesta.

- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, creo haberte dicho montones de veces que puedes confiar en mí. – replicó Harry con dulzura, pero en su tono de voz se podía notar un ligero reproche.

- No se trata de falta de confianza – se defendió ella – Sino de que si te lo contase, Ron se acabaría por enterar.

- Eso no es verdad. Ya ves que yo lo sabía y Ron no, solo quería hablar contigo, aunque quería comprobar cuanto tiempo tardarías en contármelo. – aseguró Harry.

- Pues Ron ya lo sabe, eso es lo que me pasa. – soltó Hermione de pronto.

Los sentimientos la estaban ahogando por dentro, intentaba detener el torrente de emociones, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible. Harry lo notó, porque en seguida la abrazó rompiendo por completo las escasas defensas de la muchacha que todavía se mantenían.

- Tranquila… - susurró Harry al oído de la chica.

Hermione solo se aferró con desesperación a Harry, mientras nuevas lágrimas empapaban su rostro. La sensación fría y el sabor salado en su boca la devolvieron a la realidad, no había tiempo para lamentos.

- Harry, te vas…

Harry la agarró por los brazos separándola de sí, mirándola directamente a sus ojos color miel.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Ya ves… no eres el único que se entera de cosas que no debería. – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa amarga.

- En serio…

- McGonagall me lo dijo. – respondió escueta.

- Sí, McGonagall te buscaba ayer por la noche, te perdiste una buena fiesta, ¿sabías? – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Si hubiera estado no habría fiesta. ¡Ron es un irresponsable! Debería cumplir sus deberes como prefecto con mayor escrupulosidad. – reprochó Hermione alzando la voz.

- Como tú, ¿no? Que en lugar de vigilarnos como te corresponde te fuiste a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw a liarte con Justin. – espetó Harry.

- ¿De qué parte estás? – protestó Hermione empujando a Harry lejos de ella y dándose a la fuga.

- ¡Hermione! ¡No seas tonta! ¡Hermione! – gritaba Harry mientras corría a toda prisa tras la chica, que no se detenía en más miramientos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola mis niñas!! Jejej... muxas asias x el apoyo, eh? Espero q os vaya gustando más el ff conforme vaya avanzando, xq reconozco que el principio no es gran cosa, a pesar de eso os tengo que decir que este es mi ff preferido de entre los que yo he escrito, quizás en gran parte porque es el último y se supone que cada vez se debe de escribir mejor, se supone¬¬... **

**Y el ff de Buscando a Harry ya lo tengo prácticamente terminado, por eso puedo publicarlo más a menudo. Respecto a ese ff pediros perdón porque con las prisas por subir el capítulo olvidé saludaros ¬¬'**

**¡Menudos despistes los míos! Solo espero que con las vacaciones de navidad pueda escribir más. De momento muxas gracias a mis dos lectoras.**

_Nakumi: Vero, preciosa!! Pues este ff no es un draco/herm de momento, todo dependerá de los lectores. Cuando ocurra lo que se dice en el título, el personaje de Draco cobrará importancia, de momento no deja de ser el mismo incordiante de siempre, como en los libros... jejej. Asias x el rewiew!!_

_Xtinamic: Cris!! bienvenida!! Yo tb espero que os vaya gustando el ff a menudo que avanza, espero que te guste este cap, me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo porque es muy largo y aún así tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Asias x el rewiew!!_

**Y ahora, si habéis leído, por favor, me encantaría que dejaséis rewiews, ya sean comentarios buenos o malos, acepto críticas, después de todo escribo porque me gusta y considero que todavía estoy aprendiendo. **

**Solo tenéis que darle al Go!! Bsos!!**


	3. La despedida ¿q t sucede, Hermione? II

**LA DESPEDIDA… ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE, HERMIONE? (II parte)**

Por fin logró alcanzarla y la agarró del brazo girándola y colocándose frente a ella.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Solo es que estoy molesto porque me hubiera gustado que me lo contaras, yo siempre te cuento todo, ¿sabes? No fuiste demasiado justa.

- Ya lo sé, Harry, pero tenía miedo de que te enfadaras y dejaras de hablarme… no sé. – contestó la muchacha apenada.

- ¿Tanto te importaba convertirte en animaga? ¿Por qué no esperar hasta que tuvieras la edad? Lo que estás haciendo es ilegal. – le recordó el moreno.

- Sí… pero eso no importa. – dijo resuelta. – Lo hecho, hecho está.

Hermione supo que nadie la comprendería. Todos sus amigos eran sangres limpia. ¿Cómo iban a entender lo que significaba levantarse cada mañana y soportar la mirada de aquellos que se creen superiores a ti tan solo por haber nacido hijos de magos?

Suspiró cansada. Pronto tendrían clase, se habían demorado demasiado con la conversación.

Se disponían a dirigirse a la aburrida clase del profesor Binns cuando algo sucedió cerca de ellos, algo que ninguno de los dos supo exactamente como sucedió.

- Mira Nadia, ahí están esos dos… - dijo Pansy señalando a Harry y a Hermione, quienes todavía seguían hablando.

- Ya sé Pansy – replicó su compañera con voz aburrida.

- Ahora vendrá el estúpido Weasley por la otra esquina y ¡bingo! Ja, ja, ja… - se rió malévolamente la Slytherin.

**- **¿Estás segura que sabes hacer bien el hechizo? – preguntó ahora ya algo más interesada Nadia.

- Por supuesto. – respondió Pansy con suficiencia.

- Pues ten cuidado, sabes que este tipo de hechizos están prohibidos dentro del castillo. – le recordó Nadia.

- Lo sé. Pero nadie me verá. No sabes la alegría que me da ser la causante de destrozar una bonita amistad Gryffindor, y más viniendo de la sangre sucia.

- No sé porque la odias tanto. – opinó Nadia. - ¿Qué te hizo?

- ¿Bromeas? Existir y creerse superior. Cada uno debería saber cual es el lugar que le corresponde. Los sangre sucia deberían ser criados al igual que los elfos domésticos. – contestó Pansy.

- ¡Viene Weasley! – advirtió Nadia mientras las dos se pegaban más contra la estatua que las escondía.

**- **Casi sería mejor que nos fuésemos para clase, vamos a llegar tarde. – avisó Hermione.

- Tienes razón. – convino Harry.

El certero embrujo de Pansy le dio a Harry en plena espalda. El moreno sintió una sensación muy extraña, indescriptible, al mismo tiempo que un calorcillo agradable se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Enfrente suya estaba todavía Hermione, que lo miraba con preocupación debido a la cara que estaba poniendo. En ese momento le pareció que no existía nada más en el mundo que no fueran él y la chica.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Harry? – preguntó ella.

- No, solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Darte cuenta? ¿Darte cuenta de qué? – dijo inquisidora Hermione.

- De lo preciosa y guapa que eres. – respondió Harry al instante acercándose más a ella.

Hermione lo miró completamente desconcertada, mientras el chico se iba aproximando más y más a ella. Hubo un momento en que sus rostros estuvieron muy juntos, sus miradas chocándose. Harry tenía reflejado en sus ojos verdes la adoración absoluta y Hermione estaba demasiado perpleja como para reaccionar.

Los labios de Harry rozaron los suyos con suavidad, como la tierna brisa otoñal, a la vez que Hermione temblaba. La mano del chico se posó en su rostro en una caricia cargada de amor que hizo que Hermione despertase del sueño en que el repentino deseo de Harry la había sumido.

Hermione se alejó de él sintiéndose realmente confusa, pero con una clara y nítida imagen en su mente. Ron. Y su imaginación haciéndose realidad. Ron, a tan solo unos pasos de ellos, lo había visto todo. Tenía la mirada triste y unas pocas lágrimas intentaban escaparse a su tez pero el las retenía apretando los labios furioso. Sintiéndose de nuevo traicionado, traicionado por su mejor amigo.

- ¡Ron! Ron yo…

Las piernas del pelirrojo se accionaron como dos resortes, volviendo la vista hacia delante echó a correr en la dirección contraria en la que había encontrado a sus amigos, mejor dicho, a sus ex-amigos.

Hermione, separada a unos pasos de Harry en su desesperado intento por explicarle de nuevo a Ron los motivos, volvió la vista hacia el moreno.

¡Demonios! ¡Pero qué motivos! ¿Realmente existía algún motivo para que Harry la hubiera besado? Y lo peor, ¿para que ella lo dejara besarla?

- ¡Por qué lo hiciste! – protestó ella ahora mirando a Harry con angustia.

Harry, librado ya del efecto del maleficio de Pansy, miró a Hermione con una expresión de incertidumbre tan grande como la de la chica.

- No sé… de repente, me entraron unos deseos enormes de… besarte. – se excusó Harry más ruborizado de lo que nunca había estado en la vida.

- ¿Qué te entraron ganas de qué? – dijo Hermione a voz en grito. - ¡Pero en que estabas pensando!

- ¡Y tú qué! ¡Quien te mandaba dejarte! ¡Ron no me va hablar por el resto de su vida! Y lo peor es que tengo que irme.

- Quizás no sea mala idea que te vayas. – opinó Hermione. – A lo mejor aprendes y todo a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

- Debería decir lo mismo. – contestó Harry mordaz, pero luego se arrepintió.

Hermione se sentía fatal consigo misma y con todo lo que la rodeaba.

- Voy a marcharme, y nada me sabe más mal que irme sabiendo que estoy perdiendo vuestra amistad. – dijo con sinceridad el moreno.

- No quería que te fueras, pero creo que tal vez ahora sea mejor así. – dijo Hermione.

- Si eso es lo que piensas me marcharé ya mismo. – contestó Harry. – Me iba a quedar hasta la tarde porque le supliqué a Dumbledore que me dejara despedirme de vosotros. Ahora…

- Siento que antes de marcharte haya tenido que pasar esto. – musitó Hermione.

- Yo también. ¡Adiós Hermione! – se despidió Harry.

- ¡Adiós! – contestó Hermione apenada.

Luego, ambos amigos, tomaron rumbos completamente distintos. Hermione se dirigía a clases, con la cabeza en otra parte, ni siquiera tomaría apuntes, y Harry se dirigía con pasos decididos al despacho del director.

- ¿Viste? – dijo Pansy después de ahogar las risas en la manga de su túnica verde botella, tenía los ojos humedecidos de tanto reír. – Ya no son amigos.

- ¡Qué lista! – dijo con ironía Nadia.

- No me tomes el pelo. Draco estará muy contento. – proclamó Pansy.

- ¿Fue Draco el que te lo pidió? – inquirió Nadia.

- ¡Qué va! ¡Él no sabe nada! Está muy ocupado pasándole información al Señor Tenebroso. – contestó Pansy. - ¡Ya verás que contento se pone!

- ¡Vaya! ¡Puede que hasta te pida de salir! – agregó emocionada su amiga.

- Sí, pero esta vez le responderé que no.

- ¿Lo vas a rechazar? ¿Tú estás loca? – dijo Nadia atónita.

- No… sé lo que me hago.

El despacho de Dumbledore había aumentado considerablemente su número de cachivaches inservibles. Harry observaba todo con detenimiento esperando ver salir de un momento a otro la larga y plateada barba de su profesor preferido. No se hizo esperar demasiado.

- Harry, no te esperaba tan pronto. – dijo el director.

- Ya lo sé, pero he cambiado de idea, quizás tenga razón y sería mejor que nos marcháramos lo antes posible. – dijo Harry intentando que el profesor no se percatara de los propósitos ocultos que lo llevaban a ese despacho.

- ¿Por qué ese cambio? – inquirió Dumbledore con astucia, clavando sus ojos cristalinos en el muchacho.

- No sé… solo me di cuenta de que sería muy injusto por mi parte poner a todo el mundo en peligro por un mero capricho mío. – respondió Harry intentando llenar de convicción sus palabras.

- Eso es muy maduro por tu parte, Harry. Pero me temo que no es la única causa de que quieras apresurar tu partida. ¿Pasó algo que quieras contarme? – preguntó mirando al chico directamente a los ojos, lo conocía perfectamente, y sabía decir cuando le estaba mintiendo. Ahora mismo no estaba siendo del todo sincero con él.

- No me apetece hablar, se lo contaré en el viaje, será largo, ¿no? – dijo Harry intentando desviar la conversación.

- Como quieras, Harry, cuando estés preparado quiero que sepas que puedes contarme todo aquello que desees. – le contestó el director.

- Gracias. – respondió Harry.

- Ahora debemos irnos. – dijo entonces el anciano.

Harry asintió en silencio y junto con Dumbledore abandonó el despacho. Harry caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha, sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué había besado a Hermione? No lo entendía. Él nunca había sentido nada por ella. ¿Por qué de repente esa debilidad? Pensaba en que muy a su pesar el beso le había gustado, pero no creía estar enamorado de ella.

Los alumnos que se encontraban fuera de clases miraban para ellos dos con cara de curiosidad. No entendían que podía estar haciendo Harry con Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a claras luces a la salida.

Por el camino se topó con los gemelos Weasley y, disculpándose, le pidió permiso a Dumbledore para hablar un segundo con ellos.

- Voy a irme. – les dijo sin más preámbulos Harry mientras se alejaba un poco del director para asegurarse de que la conversación era privada.

- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? – preguntaron sin entender.

- No lo sé, pero Dumbledore sí lo sabe. – dijo Harry hablando apresuradamente.

- ¡Pudiste avisar! ¡Podríamos haber montado una fiesta de despedida! – dijeron desilusionados.

- Creo que con la fiesta de ayer ya hubo suficiente, además, no me gustan las despedidas a lo grande. – replicó el moreno.

- Ni a lo grande ni a lo pequeño, sino te llegamos a encontrar ya te habrías marchado. – juzgó Fred.

- Si, bueno… necesito que me hagáis un favor.

- Somos todo oídos. – dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

- Decidle a Ron que lo siento mucho, que no se que me pasó, que no era yo, que cuando vuelva se lo explicaré todo y que me gustaría que me perdonase. Y a Hermione decidle que también lo siento, pero que investigue, porque estoy seguro que algo pasó en ese pasillo de lo que no nos dimos cuenta. – dijo Harry aliviado por poder marcharse dejando al menos algún mensaje.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué has hecho para que tengas que pedir tanto perdón? – preguntó George completamente perdido.

- Eso no importa ahora, solo limitaos a decirle eso a Ron y a Hermione, ¿lo haréis? – dijo en tono de súplica.

- Está bien, pero ya contarás, amigo. Sabes que somos muy curiosos. – contestó Fred.

Harry sonrió mientras le daba a Fred y George un abrazo de despedida. No sabía cuando volvería, y en Hogwarts, los gemelos eran los únicos amigos de verdad que le quedaban.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó George socarrón.

- Pues ahora que lo dices sí… - respondió Harry acordándose al momento. – Alguien tendrá que sustituirme como capitán, podríais ser uno de los dos. Y hacedme un favor también, poned a Ginny en mi posición, es muy buena buscadora, ya buscaréis otra cazadora o cazador.

- ¡A sus órdenes capitán! – bromeó George.

- Hasta la vista. – se despidió finalmente Harry.

Aunque se sentía mucho más aliviado, todavía tenía una sensación de pesadumbre en el estómago por lo ocurrido. Cuando se disponía a volver junto a Dumbledore para marcharse de una vez por todas, una cabellera pelirroja bajó revoloteando por las escaleras hasta situarse a la altura de los gemelos.

Harry se quedó mirando unos instantes y alcanzó a ver como Fred señalaba para él. Parecía que Ginny estaba preguntado por él. Ginny dirigió la vista hacia donde su hermano le indicaba y su mirada se topó con la de Harry, que todavía tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

Los ojos de la pelirroja chispeaban de furia. Harry se extrañó al encontrarse con esa mirada tan dura por parte de la chica. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa. Con una velocidad tan solo igualable a la de un rayo, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba él.

- Quería felicitarte por lo que has hecho. Ron está destrozado. Enhorabuena, Harry. – dijo rápidamente Ginny mirándolo dolida.

- Ginny, voy a irme… - dijo Harry sin saber que más decir, sabía que sus suposiciones nadie las creería, y sin embargo, él estaba seguro de que algo le había pasado para que besara a Hermione de aquella forma, cuando él no estaba enamorado de ella.

- ¿Vas a irte? – preguntó la pelirroja sin entender.

- Me voy de Hogwarts. – aclaró Harry. – No sé cuando voy a volver. Perdóname. – suplicó.

No sabía explicar por qué le dolía tanto que la pequeña de los Weasley se enfureciera con él. Adoraba su dulce mirada y ahora, en esos ojos acusadores, encontraba un doloroso aliciente que le incitaba a quedarse. No quería marcharse de Hogwarts así. No quería que todos sus amigos lo odiaran. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ese día para que unos mejores amigos como ellos comenzaran a despreciarse?

Deseó no haberse levantado de la cama ese día. Deseó no haber besado nunca a Hermione. Pero el tiempo nunca vuelve hacia atrás, y no se pueden cambiar los hechos ni corregir los errores pasados. Harry empezaba a aprender una sabia lección, hay que saber enmendar los fallos propios y en caso de no poder resarcirlos, aprender a vivir con ellos.

Pero le estaba costando un mundo. Porque sus amigos eran lo único que le quedaba tras la muerte de su padrino…

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. – respondió Ginny secamente. – Ese es Ron.

Harry miró hacia el cielo desesperado, pidiendo ayuda. Pero estaba solo. La mirada incesante de la chica dolía, dolía…

- Y tú también. Porque yo no quiero a Hermione yo… - las palabras se atragantaron en la garganta de Harry.

- ¿Por qué la besaste entonces? – preguntó Ginny airada.

Silencio. Harry no sabía que responder. Ginny esperaba en pie una contestación que no llegaba. Los ojos de la pelirroja, antes llenos de cólera inusitada, ahora comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas. Dolor. Dolor compartido.

Ginny se giró y comenzó a irse. Harry, paralizado, la veía marcharse. Se arrepintió de pronto. Podía ser que estuviera dando un espectáculo, pero el no veía nada más que la chica sollozante yéndose de su vida para siempre, y lo demás no le importaba.

Corrió tras Ginny colocándose delante de ella.

- No sé por qué lo hice, pero yo no estoy enamorado de ella. – repitió Harry.

- Esa respuesta ya me la dijiste y no me vale. – contestó ella limpiándose las lágrimas de un manotazo, con el dorso de la mano.

No quería que la viera llorar. No quería llorar. Se había propuesto no derramar una sola lágrima delante de él, y había fallado a su propia promesa. ¡Por qué no podía ser fuerte! ¡Ojalá supiera esconder sus sentimientos! No podía sentirse peor.

- Ginny… yo… no quiero que te enfades conmigo. No soportaría que tú también me odiases.

- No te odio. Simplemente es que ya no siento nada por ti. – contestó sintiendo sus propias palabras como dagas en su cuerpo.

Ya no creía nada de lo que ella misma estaba diciendo.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras? – preguntó Harry bajando el tono de voz casi sin percatarse.

- ¿Y por qué a ti te preocupa tanto lo que me pase o deje de pasar? – respondió ella con otra pregunta.

- Vale… - dijo Harry dubitativo. – Entonces la pregunta es: ¿por qué nos preocupamos tanto el uno por el otro? – formuló dificultosamente, esperando una contestación por parte de la muchacha.

- Yo sé el por qué. ¿Lo sabes tú? – dijo Ginny.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él. Harry la miraba luchando con las numerosas respuestas que acudían a su mente.

- ¡Por la misma razón que tú! – gritó a espaldas de la chica haciendo que ésta se girara a verlo.

Sonreía. No podía asegurarlo pero juraría que le había sonreído. Un rayo de sol hizo relumbrar la larga e hipnótica cabellera de Ginny, la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

Harry se giró también siguiendo su propio camino. No quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo. No sabía que era lo que Ginny estaría pensando de él en estos momentos, pero lo hubiera dado todo por saberlo.

_Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro;_

No olvidaría jamás ese momento. No habían dicho nada revelador, y sin embargo, entre ambos sobraban las palabras. La frase de Harry, la sonrisa de Ginny, dos sucesos que se complementan. Pensamientos que se cruzan.

_pero_ _al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,_

Amor. Sintiéndolo toda una vida, engañando al corazón, intentando no sufrir. Así lo había sentido Ginny.

_yo_ _digo aún: "¿Por qué callé aquel día?"_

Debería habérselo dicho. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué callaba? ¿Es más fuerte la vergüenza que el amor? ¿Es mayor el orgullo? ¿O quizás es miedo?

_Y ella dirá: "¿por qué no lloré yo?_

Sabía por qué no lloraba. Demasiadas lágrimas derramadas. Demasiado dolor para nada. No pensaba ser débil. Nunca más sería débil.

Harry atravesó el umbral del enorme portón del castillo en compañía del anciano profesor. Podía ser la última vez que volviera a cruzarlo.


End file.
